cpfffandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the wiki. General # '''NO '''vandalism or bullying. # Complaints in admin's wall. # '''NO '''spamming of pages. # '''NO '''editing others' fanfics beyond grammar, spelling and wrong numbering of scenes. This is a very good way to get blocked. # For spamming, first, a warning, then a one week block, then a two week block, then one month, six months, one year, then permanently. # For bullying, it is according to how big the curse/insult it is. # For vandalism, same as spamming. # '''NO '''copying others' fanfics. This will result in the page being deleted and a two day ban. # '''NO '''partiality in promotion/demotion. # '''NO '''being rude on chat or the forum. # '''NO '''advertising # If you are unnecessarily blocked, please contact an admin. # You may make templates for your userpage, but ask a staff member before making a template for further use in the wiki. If the template was not permitted, you can just copy the source onto your userpage. # All opinions must be respected, unless they are nasty. # Just because something isn't listed here and it is not appropriate to do, that doesn't mean you can do it without a punishment. Chat # Follow the above rules. # No spamming or trolling in chat. # No flaming. # If you are a chat moderator, don't abuse kicking or banning privileges. # No random gibberish or hidden cussing. # No "door spamming" on chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. # Spoilers are not permitted in main chat. You may give away spoilers in a private message, but only if you have permission from the person you are telling it to. # Keep private things in private messages. # Don't abuse the emoticons. # Don't abuse caps. Rollbacks # Be nice # Follow the above rules Chat Moderators # NEVER be a hypocrite. # '''NO '''partiality on chat. # Follow the above rules. Moderators # Follow the above rules. # Only close forum threads if they are spam or vandalism, your own, or if you have permission from the author. # No abusive editing of replies. # Do not open up announcement forums for replies. They are an announcement, and thus, are not meant for replies. Admins # Follow the above rules. # No abusing power. # No adding unfair rules. # If a staff member has not edited for two weeks, they are considered inactive. ## If they haven't edited for three months, they may be demoted if the active administrators decide to do so. Bureaucrats # Follow all of the above rules. # No using your powers to take a good user's rights. # No "Wikia dictatorship." # Do not remove an inactive user's rights without a vote by the active admins. # No "friendship promotions" or "rivalry demotions." If in trouble, contact: Shivuraghav5 Sparagong Promotion Rules Main articles: Promotion Rules Policies # Userpage Policy # Signature Policy # Fanfiction Policy # April Fool's Day Policy # Talk Policy # Username Template Policy # Imagery Policy # Poll Policy # Top 10 Lists Policy # Map Policy # Featured Stuff Policy # Custom Colour Policy # Project:Board Rules